


Is your love in vain?

by Moonlightgirlx



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Bob Dylan - Freeform, Cute, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Guitars, M/M, Oneshot, Pining, Songfic, Teenagers, idk?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-16 15:21:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16088816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonlightgirlx/pseuds/Moonlightgirlx
Summary: Dan and Phil are best friends in high school and are now doing their homework together at Phil's house. Dan is the love-sick puppy he is.





	Is your love in vain?

They are sitting cross-legged on Phil’s bedroom floor, trying to do their homework. The reason why they are sat on the floor and not at a table is- well there is no. They just happened to be there. Two best friends trying to keep their grades up, nothing more special about that.

They haven’t known each other for that long, only for four months. Dan moved here just before school start and on the first day in his new school, he met Phil and they got along perfectly. Now they are hanging out on a daily basis, so they can surely count as best friends. Dan knows everything about Phil and Phil knows everything about Dan. Or well, not everything.

 

One thing Phil doesn’t know about Dan is that he’s pretty much in love with him. Or can you even say that? Maybe it’s just called to have a crush. On your best friend. Or is that the same thing? Can you even be in love with your best friend, or is it just a phase or pure confusion?

 

Dan would go for the last alternative; no human on earth would be able to explain all the thoughts stirring around in his brain. The fact that it’s a boy he just happened to fall for is something he has cleared up a while ago when he started to have _nice_ dreams about Evan Peters, where he was on top of him in Dan’s bed. He knows now that he’s for sure attracted to boys and boys only. No tits in his area.

 

So the fact that Phil is a male is not what’s worrying him, it’s just that they are such good friends and if Dan would confess something, what would happen? Would Phil be happy and confess himself and they’ll live happy ever after or would it get all weird and awkward to the point where they would have to stop hanging out and not be friends anymore?

 

“Dan? What are you thinking about?” Phil asks, frowning. Dan, startled, shakes his head to quickly get out of his thoughts and realizes that he’s been staring. His cheeks shifts to a more pink tone, embarrassed.

 

“Sorry, nothing” He answers and ducks his head to look at his assignment for a history project, which was supposed to be handed in two days ago. He’s just lazy.

 

They continue with their homework for about half an hour or so, until Dan can’t focus anymore. He looks up at Phil and can once again not tear his eyes away. He’s just so handsome. And beautiful. And funny and kind and caring. Why him out of everyone? It’s making things so much more complicated. But that’s just what the world looks like, it’s complicated.

 

Phil sighs and frowns into his math book, probably trying to understand what all the numbers and formulas are meaning. His messy jet-black hair is all over the place and Dan just wants to drag his fingers through it. He wants to do it while cuddling, their bodies pressed up against each other, sharing each other’s warmth. He just wants to drag his fingers along his pale arms, crossing all of his freckles and brown birthmarks. Just hold him or be held and feel safe. To feel like they are one.

 

Then once again, that would change things. Would he miss it like how it is now? And if it ends, would it be as usual? No, probably not.

 

Dan then closes his book and rests his back against Phil’s bed. He sighs heavily with all the thoughts in his brain, they’re making it almost explode. Phil once again looks up. When he sees the way Dan’s just staring into the wall in front of them, he frowns again.

 

“I can clearly see that something’s wrong, Dan.”

 

Dan snaps his head in Phil’s direction and looks directly into his ice-blue eyes. His heart melts and breaks at the same time, although it doesn’t make any sense. He would understand, wouldn’t he?

 

“No, It’s just- I don’t know how-“ He can’t form the words he wants to say on his tongue. “Never mind, I think I’m just a bit tired, fucking history homework is making my brain into mush.”  This isn’t the right moment, he thinks.

 

Phil raises one eyebrow, hums, and then closes his book as well. “I think we both need a break, we have after all been doing this for about one hour now which is a new record.”

 

Dan snorts. “Yeah, we could make it to Guinness world records now.” Phil laughs a little and then raises to stand on his feet. Dan looks up at him and follows him with his gaze as he walks across the room. He grabs his guitar and then walks back to sit on the bed instead.

 

“Do you want to hear what I learned to play yesterday?” He asks. Dan loves when he plays the guitar, he’s so good at it. It’s like magic.

 

“Sure, what song?”

 

“Is your love in vain by Bob Dylan” he says and smiles shyly.

 

“Go on then, show me some Lester magic” he says and grins. Phil laughs.

 

“Alright then, sir.” He shuffles a bit on the bed to make himself more comfortable with the guitar in his lap. He puts his fingers on his left hand on a C-accord and his right hand fingers on the strings. Dan just sits there on the floor, still cross-legged and waits for him to start playing.

 

He begins, a beautiful melody starts playing in the room and Dan’s immediately caught in it. Note after note passes, soft and smoothly, like a massage for the ear.

 

_Do you love me, or are you just extending goodwill?_

_Do you need me half as bad as you say, or are you just feeling guilt?_

_I've been burned before and I know the score_

_So you won't hear me complain_

_Will I be able to count on you?_

_Or is your love in vain?_

He has never heard Phil sing seriously before so he was a bit chocked when he did so. And it’s quite good as well, no cracking or off-tune. But most of all, it feels like he’s singing these words directly to him, like he’s opening up his heart for him.

 

Are you stupid, he’s just singing you fool, he thinks.

 

Phil continues playing, his fingers moving along the strings so smoothly, hitting every note perfectly. Verse after verse, but never looking up at Dan, as if he’s avoiding to catch his gaze.

 

_All right, I’ll take a chance, I will fall in love with you_

_If I’m a fool you can have the night, you can have the morning too_

_Can you cook and sew, make flowers grow_

_Do you understand my pain?_

_Are you willing to risk it all_

_Or is your love in vain?_

He then drags his fingers along the strings one last time and lets the sound surrounding the room die down by itself. Dan’s smile is wide and when Phil looks up, his cheeks has a tint of pink. Is he blushing?

 

“So, what do you think?” Phil says when he had put down the guitar.

 

“Amazing” Dan says and locks his eyes with Phil’s. His eyes gives him a warmth only he can give. His eyes trails down to his neck as he watches his adam’s apple bobs. Then they go up again to his lips, his pink soft lips. There is a tension between them that he’s never felt before, you could almost touch it.

 

Suddenly Dan breaks the tension a bit by realizing that this could look weird as he shakes his head to get back to reality. He clears his throat and stands to his feet and Phil does the same. He looks confused.

 

“Where are you going?” Phil asks, a kind of a sad look on his face.

 

“Um, I- remembered that I was supposed to help mum with dinner so… I got to go.” It was the first excuse that came to his mind, he knows it was a bad one but he had a time limit.

 

“Oh, okay” Phil says with a sad tone. Dan feels bad for him, he hates that he has to lie to him.

Dan gives him a sad smile and was just about to step out of the room when suddenly…

 

“Wait!” Phil says and Dan turns around again and is met by Phil’s lips crashing against his own. He squeals and his heart starts raising when he realize what’s happening. It lasts for about two seconds before Phil lets go to watch Dan in the eyes. He laughs and brings their lips together again, but this time more slowly, not as hard and quick. His heart is beating so fast and a sudden heat is rushing through his body. Their lips are like made for each other, Dan’s chapped ones against Phil’s. Dan doesn’t know what to do with his hands so he just puts them on Phil’s hips. Phil brings his hand up to Dan’s head and grips his hair, making the kiss a bit more heated. He then backs Dan onto the bed so he’s laying on top on him. They’ve stopped kissing, they’re breathlessly just looking at each other, smiling, Phil on top of Dan on his bed with his hands on each side of Dan’s head.

 

“Is this weird?” Phil asks.

 

“No” Dan says, the butterflies in his stomach going mental. “Not at all.”

 

Phil then rolls of Dan to lay down beside him, his whole left side touching Dan’s. They’re still looking each other in the eye.

 

“I think I like you Dan” Phil says. “Like a lot, like I like-like you.”

 

He’s blushing so hard, and Dan feels like he’s tripping on clouds.

 

“I think I like-like you too Phil.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading <3  
> My English is not the best because it's not my native language, so I'm sorry hahaha  
> Leave kudos if you're kind <333


End file.
